1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a signalling indicator of the handheld sign-type and includes indicia thereon indicating a game situation achieved by the user of the indicator for ready viewing by other game participants as well as game controlling personnel.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of handheld indicators and signs heretofore have been designed such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,409,957, 2,773,470, 2,947,557, 2,968,890, 3,225,734, 3,775,887, 3,969,837 and 4,172,597. However, these various different forms of signalling indicators are specifically designed to accomplish the intended functions thereof in environments different from that in which the indicator of the instant invention is designed to be used and, accordingly, do not include all of the structural and operational features of the instant invention to be set forth and described in detail hereinafter and which give rise to the advantages of operation of the instant invention in its intended environmental usage.